Days in the life of Professor Hershel Layton
by Professor H. Clayton
Summary: As it says in the title. What does the professor really think of the world? Everything from Driving lessons to bad days at work! I will accept requests. These will be mainly drabbles, but a few full length chapters wil probably be involved. I do not own Professor Layton
1. Ilness, part one

**Hi, and welcome to my new frantic! If anyone was wondering, I did draw the front cover, which looks better in real life. If anyone has any requests, then please either PM me them or put them in a review, or just review anyway, it makes me all happy and want to shout out "Team Layton!" or squeal like loot, which my friend says I do scarily well. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Illness, Part 1**

_**Professor Layton's POV**_

I was sat at the table, eating a slice of hot buttered toast, whilst reading the newspaper with a cup of tea in front of me. It had gone 10 minutes past 7, and Luke still wasn't downstairs, which was strange as he normally is down at about 5 to 7, but I carried on eating. I decided if he slept much longer I would go and wake him.

"Morning professor…" A voice sounded, it was Luke, but he didn't sound like his usual cheery self, he sounded really tired. "Ah, good morning Luke, how…." my sentence was cut of as I looked at luke "Good heavens! Are you quite all right?" it was a silly question to ask as he clearly was _not_ alright, he was as white as a sheet and shivering even though he looked extremely warm "No, I don't think I am… you go to work, I'll be fine…" I took another look at Luke " I am not leaving you here in this state on your own, I will take the day off, come on, back to bed." I walked over the wooden floor towards Luke, who was still wearing his old blue stripy flannel button-up pyjamas, with a bear stitched on the pocket, as far as I could remember they were his favourites. I took hold of his hand, which was clammy, and led him out of the door and up the stairs.

I opened the door to his all blue bedroom, and he slowly collapsed into bed. I tucked him in and put his teddy next to him. "I'll be back in a moment Luke, I'm going to get you some paracetamol and a glass of water." Luke barely nodded at me, but he seemed quite glad of my offer.

I walked back down the steps and into the kitchen and opened the medicine cupboard door. It took me a few minutes to find the paracetamol, as it was right at the very back, and as I grabbed them everything fell out, why does that always have to happen? I poured the glass of water and headed towards Luke.

"Th-Thankyou professor." I told him to go back to sleep, and he did so, but still looked terribly ill. I walked back out onto the landing, in order to go and finish my breakfast, which had probably gone cold, but my plans were put on hold as I heard dainty footsteps come towards me, I knew these well, they were Flora's. I was about to say good morning, but was stopped as she said "Professor, I don't feel well." This looked like it was going to be a long day…

**What did you think? There is a part two to this one, but requests are still welcome! Goodbye for now my dear friends, I hope to see you soon, love Hannah.**


	2. Illness, part 2

**Poor professor, two ill children on his hands, lets see how he copes shall we. Onwards and upwards people!**

_**Illness, part 2**_

_**Professor Layton's point of view**_

Now I have two ill children to care for, wonderful, but I feel as though it is my duty to look after them, that's what a gentleman does. "Go back to bed then Flora, Luke is ill too, so I have taken the day off, I'll be back in a minute my dear." Flora nodded and headed back to her pink and peach room.

I headed back down the steps and grabbed some paracetamol and a glass of water, again, thankfully everything stayed in the medicine cupboard this time. As I headed back upstairs I heard Luke sneeze "Cold" I thought, and grabbed some tissues to give to him once I had sorted out Flora. "Take these, they may make you feel better soon, and then go to sleep, if you want to that is." Flora sat up and swallowed the tablets then said 'Thank you."

I headed back to Luke's room and gave him the tissues "Thanks professor, I needed them." he said, before proceeding to sneeze again "I do hope you get better soon Luke. I know full well being ill is not pleasant." He pointed to his bookshelf and said "Will you pass me a book please, I don't want to go to sleep." I walked over and grabbed a book entitled "The history of teddy bears" as I passed it to him I thought "That boy really does like teddies, at least I'm never short of ideas for presents for him."

I was planning to sit with him a bit longer but a small cry of "Professor!" echoed across the landing "I'm on my way flora, be patient!" I stepped into her room and asked her what was the matter "Will you tell luke to stop sneezing? He sounds like a rocket when he does, and I've got headache!" I had to laugh quietly at this and told her "Yes flora, I will, don't worry." which I would as I knew it may cheer luke up.

"My boy, Flora says you must stop sneezing as you sound like a rocket and it is giving her headache!" he looked up from his book and giggled a bit, before sneezing again, then it went silent for a moment before "Shut up Luke. Your supposed to be ill, not making rocket noises, I've got a bloody headache!" I was not pleased with flora swearing so walked back to her room and said "A true lady would never swear." but I got an unpleasant reply "I'm too ill to want to be a proper bloody lady today, leave me alone!" I walked out of the room, deciding it would probably be best if I did, and walked downstairs to finish my now definitely cold breakfast, but as I sat down, I sneezed, just what I needed, not.

**Oh dear, the professor is ill too! How is he ever going to cope? Remember I accept requests and if you want your OC included that is fine. Part 3 is on its way. Solving puzzles helps to keep world peace, Hannah.**


	3. Illness part 3

**Hi! The third and final part if illness, enjoy!**

_**Illness**_

_**Professor Layton's point of view**_

"Professor! Tell Luke to stop making rocket noises! He wont listen to me!" was cried down the steps, guess who it was? "I'm on my way, wait a minute." I ran up the steps and said to her "this should work!" and shut her door, then I sneezed.

It was silent for a moment or two… "Not you as well professor, why are you all bloody sneezing? I'm going to sleep now." after that I heard a slight muffled giggle come from the room next door, so I went to investigate.

"what's so funny my boy?" he looked up from his book "Well professor, your ill too, so flora's going to get cross with you, and flora swearing is funny!" I didn't think it was very funny, but before I had chance to tell him I sneezed again, to both of our surprises no expletives appeared from floras mouth.

"she must have gone to sleep already, that was quick.! I sat down on lukes chair and suddenly turned very warm. "Professor, are you alright? you've turned very pale." a shooting pain darted across my forehead. "No, I don't think I am." luke now had a look of concern on his face "I think you better go to bed professor!" I nodded and dragged myself to my room.

For the next 24 hours I slept on and off, being awoken with the occasional shout from Flora and giggle from luke.

I properly awoke when someone tapped me on my shoulder and said "I made you breakfast, enjoy!" it was flora, and if I ate that breakfast, enjoy was not something I was going to do…

**Hope you liked it. don't forget I take requests and OC's are welcome. PM me or put it in the review if you have an idea! Hannah.**


	4. boring to interesting part 1

**Hello Laytonettes and Laytoners! This chapter is Dandelion Oak's request, it involves her OC Lilly Layton. Happy reading! I like exclamation marks far too much!**

**Turning something boring into something interesting. Part 1**

_**Lilly's Point of view**_

PSE today was so boring. We had to do a piece of writing with the title "All about me" when our teacher told us this a loud groan appeared from about 90% of the classes mouths, the other 10% slumped back in their chairs with an unimpressed look on their faces.

We all put the basic stuff e.g. dark brown hair, blue eyes etc, well I did anyway. I don't want a teacher knowing my life story, I think they take things like this as an opportunity to look into people's lives and be nosy! I put that I have dyslexia, but I accidentally spelt "dyslexia" as "dysleksia" so the boy next to me started to wind me up about this and he wouldn't stop, so I slapped him on the face, hard.

Cries of "Fight! Fight!" erupted around the room. Most teachers would have intervened at this point but our PSE teacher is a bit pathetic as well as being about four foot nothing tall, and most of us are probably about a foot and a half taller than her, so I guess we can be a pretty intimidating bunch.

After a few more slaps and punches someone called out from the back of the room "Sherbet lemonade bomb time!" followed by choruses of "Yes mate, get in there!" and shrill whistles. Sherbet lemonade bombs are like when you put a polo in coke and it goes all over, but instead you pour sherbet into lemonade, but it creates the same effect.

We thought this would be a small bomb, but it wasn't. the boy produced a full two litre bottle of lemonade and 500g of sherbet, this was going to be a big sticky mess, probably the type that makes you feel sorry for the cleaners.

Our teacher was now cowering in a corner with her knees up to her chin, eyes closed and her hands over her ears.

The sherbet had now been poured into the bottle, so we all looked on with eager eyes waiting for the explosion. After about 10 seconds it happened. It rocketed about 2 metres into the air before hitting the ceiling and creating a puddle, no not a puddle, a _lake_ on the floor.

Someone had now climbed onto the top of a table and jumped into the "lake" and a few others followed her example, as did I, but not before I slapped him around the face one more time!

Just as I jumped a loud cough sounded from near the door, it was our 6,8" head teacher and where I jumped just happened to be close enough to cover him from head to toe in very sticky lemonade. Big oops.

"Lillian-Marie Layton! I will ring your parents about this!" he was seething. This upset me as my mum passed away a few years ago. I was going to point this out but judging by the look on his face I don't think he was in the mood for backchat.

**What did you think? This is a two parter so keep on the lookout for part 2! Hannah.**


	5. boring to interesting part 2

**Hi! Here's part two of turning something boring into something interesting. I've had a good day today, art, IT and music! We were allowed to do what we wanted in IT, so I made St Mystere on Google sketchup (A 3d design program) and my teacher walked past and said "Professor Layton?" I was thinking "Yes, he knows what it is, it must be good!" anyway, enough about me, lets get on with it but first I better get my notebook. (It has the story in it!)… P.S, the British weather sometimes **_**is**_** great, it was really sunny and warm today!**

_**Turning something boring into something interesting part 2**_

_**Professor Layton's point of view**_

I heard the front door open and shut very quickly, the thud of a bag hitting the floor then someone charging up the steps, it was Lily.

Id had a bad day but after a few minutes I followed her upstairs, deciding it would be best to get it over and done with.

I opened her bedroom door slowly and said "do not think you can get away with it that easily!" her face dropped for a moment or two then she said "Get away with what daddy?" I could tell she knew what, after all she called me "daddy" and was giving me an angelic butter-wouldn't-melt look.

"you know what Lilly, its quite obvious." then she said "I didn't jump in lemonade, does that sound like something id do?" whilst still giving me that angelic look. I couldn't help but chuckle at this "did I ever say you jumped in lemonade and covered your headmaster in it?" I replied, completely giving her away. Lilly now had a look of panic on her face "but it wasn't me!"

_**Lilly's point of view**_

Dad now looked pretty cross "what I was told by your head teacher certainly doesn't make it look like that!" he told me, nearly shouting." what did he tell you?" I asked quizzically "he said you slapped the person sat next to you which ended up in a fight, so someone made a bottle of lemonade explode, so you jumped in it! If that wasn't you who started it then I don't know who did!" Dad was now fuming, then flora appeared.

"so, you covered the head in lemonade lake! Luke just told me!" she said with an amazed look "That's around already? Cool!" I soon realised that was _not_ the right thing to say "you think that's a good thing! Well I do not, Lillian-Marie Rebecca Layton, your grounded!"

You know your in big trouble when an adult calls you by your full name…

**I know the professor was OOC there, but he had had a bad day at work! If you want me to put the professors bad day into this story then say so in your review. Suggestions for that are also welcome, as is constructive criticism. Hannah.**


	6. Driving lessons part one

**Sorry its been a while! I've been ill =( SIX WEEK HOLIDAYS! What's everyone doing? I'm crocheting lots of granny squares to make a certain blue hatted 13 year old… Like he appears on the top screen of the games and every square is going to represent one pixel! This is Dandelion Oak's request and it includes her OC Lilly Layton.**

_**Driving lessons part one**_

_**Professor Layton's point of view**_

I was sat on the settee reading the newspaper and drinking tea when Lilly walked into the room with a look of slight nervousness on her face "Dad" she said "I've been thinking for a while now about, um, learning to drive." I looked up from my newspaper "Well we can enrol you in some lessons if you'd wish." she looked at me sheepishly "Well, actually, I was hoping you'd teach me. I do trust you more than any fat old driving instructor!" I felt a wave of dread come over me. If I did that the Laytonmobile would, possibly, be in danger! "Well seeming as though a gentleman should never refuse the request of his daughter, except in _some_ situations, I will teach you Lilly." I couldn't believe I had just committed to such a thing "Thank you daddy!" Lilly exclaimed and launched herself on top of me in what some may call a "glomp"

I adjusted my hat as lilly had knocked it out of place and I watched her dart out of the room squealing "Flora! You'll never guess what! Dad is going to teach me to drive!" I sighed and looked back at my newspaper, I could sense something was bound to go wrong…

_**Later that day**_

It was now about seven-o-clock and I realised I hadn't asked lilly something so I went to her room to ask her, off I went upstairs.

I knocked softly on her door and went in, lilly was sat at her desk staring out of the window, but she turned around at my presence "lilly my dear." I said "When do you want to start to learn to drive?" she had a thoughtful, but gleeful look on her face "I've just been thinking the same thing. Ideally as soon as possible, but it's a bit late now. How about tomorrow?" I thought and realised I should get it over and done with "Yes. Tomorrow lilly." I had a feeling it could be a long day…

**What did you think? What disasters await? don't forget to review! Hannah.**


	7. Driving lessons part two

**So sorry it has been a while Laytonettes and Laytoners, I just haven't had chance to update. Earlier on today I accidentaly came across a video of Boris Johnson dad dancing to the spice girls at the closing ceremony, I laughed, hard, you have got to love him! Anyway, lets see how the professor gets on with Lilly's driving lesson…**

_**Driving lessons part 2**_

_**The professors point of view**_

I got quite a surprise when I went downstairs this morning, Lilly was up before me! That never happens. "You're up early Lilly." I said to her

"I'm excited though, im going to learn to drive!" she squealed and it took me a lot of effort not to groan. "We'll get started as soon as I have had my breakfast." I told her

About half an hour later we were ready "Lilly, I'm taking you out on the track by the fields. I will drive us there. Sorry Layton mobile." I informed her, but I said the last sentence with a murmur, and I got an excited squealy "Ok daddy!" back

I drove us to where we were going, whilst trying to calm Lilly down a bit, which fortunately worked. "We need to swap seats now lilly." I told her, and a wave of dread crashed down on me.

"That pedal there is the accelerator." I told her whilst pointing at it "And that one is the brake. Remember that."

"I will."

"Press your foot down on the accelerator, but not too hard." Lilly did as I told her and we set of on a steady pace "Good, that's it! Now I need you to change into 3rd gear." she looked towards the gear stick and clunked it into place. "Is that right?" she asked, I nodded.

We were about an hour into the lesson and all was going smoothly, so far "Now we are going to try a bit of reversing." I said

"How do you do that?" she queried

"I shall guide you through lilly, don't worry."

I told her she needed to put the gear stick into reverse and she did so "Now press the accelerator, but don't go too fast." I turned and saw us getting dangerously close to a bush "Brake Lilly!" but much to my dismay, she did not brake, and we rpcketed into the bush with a heart dropping CRASH! "uh, I think I caught the wrong pedal…" she whispered, just loud enough to be audible. I took a deep breath "Not to worry, take the car out of reverse and go forward. But the Layton mobile did not go forward. Instead it made a pathetic wheezy-cough noise.

"Let me see what the damege is" I said and hopped out of the car, I wanted to cry, but that's not what a gentleman does, so I didn't. There was a massive dint on the boot lid and both back tyres were very flat, and then I noticed a large crack on the back window.

"Is it bad?" lilly called

"Pass me your phone. I need to ring Emmy."

She did as I asked and I dialled Emmy's number "Hello Emmy. I have just attempted to teach Lilly to drive and, well, lets say it didn't go as planned. Could you bring us a spare tyre and your tool box? And be here as soon as possible! Thanks, goodbye!" I said the last bit in alarm as I noticed a small waft of smoke appear from under the bonnet. "Better look next time, eh dad?" lilly smiled half-heartedly "Next time, young lady, you are going to a proper driving instructor."

**Well, the professor felt that something was going to go wrong, and his famous intuition never fails him! Lets hope Emmy can work her magic and bring the Layton mobile back to life! Remember, I am still taking requests and they can include OC's. **

**Solving puzzles helps to bring world peace!**

**Hannah.**


End file.
